Actually, no matter salt caverns used for gas storage or compressed air energy storage, underground salt caverns are all filled with high-pressure gases. Under the high-pressure of gas, surrounding rock of the salt caverns may be deformed, greatly impacting the engineering stability of the salt caverns which used for gas storage or compressed air energy storage. Therefore, it is particularly important to test the deformation and strength characteristics of salt rock under the high-pressure gases. However, in the prior art, there is no test equipment for this case and a triaxial compression test with/without jacket by gas confining pressure on rock gases cannot be conducted.